Blacks are contracting AIDS in numbers far greater than their relative percentage in the population. While they constitute 12 percent of the population, they represent 29 percent of the AIDS cases. This trend is expected to increase during the second decade of the epidemic. In response, the Public Health Service launched an unprecedented program to fund minority Community Based Organizations to provide culturally sensitive AIDS education in Black communities. In 1988, the Southern Christian Leadership Conference was funded by the Centers for Disease Control to implement RACE: Reducing AIDS through Community Education. The primary objective of RACE was to provide AIDS education in five cities: Atlanta, Georgia; Charlotte, North Carolina; Kansas City, Missouri; Detroit, Michigan; and Tuscaloosa, Alabama. The RACE project represents the most comprehensive effort to date to target Black church congregations with culturally sensitive AIDS education. The primary goal of this study is to conduct a secondary analysis of RACE data to determine the efficacy of this community based initiative. The proposed study will include both formative and summative evaluation methodologies. The specific aims of the study are to: 1. Determine the psychometric properties of the cross sectional survey research data. 2. Provide a descriptive analysis of the population reached with AIDS education through the churches. 3. Examine the use of formative research data used to develop culturally sensitive program materials. 4. Determine the relationship between AIDS knowledge, attitudes and intent to participate in activities related to AIDS support services. 5. Determine the extent to which AIDS knowledge and attitudes account for intent to participate in community or individual AIDS support services. 6. Generate research hypotheses that will form the basis for future research. 7. Develop guidelines for replication of AIDS prevention programs through Black churches. This study provides one of the first opportunities to systemically evaluate a comprehensive community based AIDS education program targeting Black Americans. Results of this study will contribute to the replication of culturally sensitive, AIDS education program components and provide guidance for broader health promotion and disease prevention efforts through Black churches.